


Your alright now Snufkin.

by Stabby_Stab



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Snufkin has a tail, Witchcraft, cause he deserves one., fae, magic spells, no beta we die like men, short read, soft, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabby_Stab/pseuds/Stabby_Stab
Summary: Snufkin angers a Fae while traveling, who curses him to turn a little into stone day by day, until he's a living statue. He rushes home to spend his last days with Moomin, and stumbles upon his cure.—-Cross posted from my wattpad, I swear it has good grammar.





	Your alright now Snufkin.

**Author's Note:**

> Take my humble offerings

Snufkin was running to Moomin Valley as fast as his legs could, his tattered green hat threatening to fall off his head.

After getting in a nasty spot with a Fae, Snufkins body had started turning into stone, which was already spread across his tail, blindingly grey in the crisp winter light, and dragging his pace down. His fingers were grey tinted, and sluggish, and his long ears felt heavy, however since he never carried a mirror he couldn't tell what they looked like. He was running to the moominhouse for his final days, for he didn't want Moomin to not know what happened to him, and think horribly of him from then on.

Poor Moomin... it'll break his heart to see me like this... Or any of his friends honestly...

See, about a week prior Snufkin was trailed by a mischievous Fae on his travels, who took delight in sabotaging his travels and making life difficult in general, Snufkin caught on and caught the Fae, who was maddened by this and cursed him, saying only 'true loves kiss' (stereotypical I know lmao) could save Snufkin from being turned into stone, a life incased as a statue, unable to move. Now, Snufkin doubted the true loves kiss nonsense, (He was too flustered to think of who it might be) but he did believe the Faes promise to curse him, and therefor after taking care of the Fae, started running as fast as he could to Moominhouse. 

He was about halfway now, and he felt his fingers grow heavy and sluggish.  
He kept on running.  
He saw his toes go gray.

-Time skip-

He's been traveling for a week now, not letting himself stop for long, for if he did he could be frozen, encased in stone for the rest of eternity. Snufkins fingers were already halfway stone, nimble enough still so he could use them, but sluggish to the point where it was hard to do stuff. His toes had went numb, and his teeth felt felt heavy in his jaw. His ears were working, but they were heavy, and hung low. 

Seeing the blue of Moominhouse, he picked up the pace.

Snufkin smiled for the first time in weeks about his friend Moomintroll, however the smile fell when he thought about the state he was in, and went red at the thought of what the Fae said.

True loves kiss...

Truely, Snufkin loved Moomin. No doubt about that. He acknowledge that years ago, even though he did freak about it a little from time to time. Why else would his heart flutter? Why else would he return each Spring? For someone who cared about his freedom, he was very attached to Moomin. Moomin was like a ball and chain, one which Snufkin had to admit he didn't mind all that much, despite hating being restrained any other way. However, Moomin only loved him as a friend. After all, he was dating Snorkmaiden. 

Snufkin lifted his harmonica to his lips and started to play, to distract himself from those thoughts swarming his brain.

"Snufkin!!"

Moomin barreled down the hill leading up to Moominhouse, but slowed down as soon as he got to the bridge, his white fur glistening brightly in the sunlight, panting next to said bridge. 

Snufkin finished the distance for him.  
Caught up in relief and just general giddiness of seeing Moomin he ran over and tackled the troll in a hug, making them both tumble into the grass.

Moomin laughed, a beautiful clear noise. "Oh Snufkin! I missed you too!" Rolling up the fluffy boy stared at Snufkins face, a smile gracing his lips, until he saw the grayness of Snufkins fangs and ears.  
"Snufkin! Whatever happened?"

Snufkin smiled sadly, "I got on the bad side of a Fae," he said softly. "Im afraid my bodies turning to stone Dove."

Moomins eyes welled with tears, which spilled over his cheeks, as he made loud sniffling noises.  
"B-but that means.. Are you going to die Snufkin??"  
Moomin started bawling harder.

"I don't think so, I'll still be alive, just frozen. Thats why I came as fast as I could.." Snufkin whispered sadly. "Please don't cry my dove, I want to spend my little time with you happily, and then maybe you can put me in the garden or something-"

"no No NO NO!!" Moomin yelled. "This spring wasn't supposed to be like this Snufkin! W-we were supposed to- I was supposed to- Please please please tell me theres some way to fix this, Snufkin-"

Snufkin put a stoney finger on Moomins snout, who flushed a light pink, and then having the color drain again after he felt that Snufkins fingers were partially stone as well, and having more tears well up in his eyes.

Snufkins own eyes started to water, and took a deep breath to work up his courage. "The only thing that can apparently fix it is true loves kiss, and well, while I can certainly say I love you like that-" Moomin had a little gasp at Snufkins hasty confession. 

And then Moomin didn't hesitate at all. the troll immediately slammed his snout at Snufkins lips, his eyes shut tight while tears flowed freely down his face, and Snufkin upon impact instinctivly grabbed Moomins torso, and pulled the troll closely, despite the awkwardness thanks to their varying faces, as the kiss continued Snufkin could physically feel the stone melting off his face.  
Or maybe that was wishful thinking.

Moomin pulled away, and cupped Snufkins face in his paws, the vagabonds face flushed a pale pink instead of gray. Snufkins own paws lifted to hold Moomins, and they both noticed the fingers were no longer gray, and Snufkins ears were no longer stoney.

With a laugh, Snufkin dived in and kissed Moomin again, and pressed their foreheads together, joyful tears streaming down his face.

Pulling on Snufkins paws, Moomin lead the other boy down the stream, to the flowery fields of grass, so they could just spend time in each others company without being targeted by the others, whispering promises and private, loving things that I shall not repeat, out of respect of their privacy.

One didn't leave the others sides much that spring.


End file.
